


SPN Challenge:- Fifty Minus Two

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:-fifty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- fifty. Dean can't say how many miles the Impala has travelled, so Sam comes up with a different calculation.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 1





	SPN Challenge:- Fifty Minus Two

'How many miles do you think we've clocked up in the Impala?' Sam asked, poring over an old map of the US he'd found while rummaging around in the glove compartment.

'Couldn't really say,' his brother replied. 'This poor baby's been bashed around so much, any mileage she's done has been canceled over and over.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed. 'Well, How about the states? We been to them all?'

'Nope. I know we've missed out on two of the fifty. Hawaii and Alaska.'

Sam chuckled. 'What kinda monsters you think they have there?'

'Alaska's bound to have a snow-covered Bigfoot…and Hawaii…maybe a nest of surfin' vamps?' Dean teased.

:

' Why don't we take a trip there, Dean? Complete the board,' Sam proposed with impulsive enthusiasm.

Dean drew him a dirty glare. 'One - Hawaii means air travel, so no! And two - Alaska means freezing your balls off. So, no!

:

' What, you really want to miss out on Bigfoot, dude?'

Dean shrugged. 'Don't have to go to Alaska to see one. Got my own personal, long-haired, Sasquatch at my side.'

:

'Jerk,' Sam huffed.

'Bitch!' Dean countered, a satisfied grin curling his lips.


End file.
